Picking up from where we left off
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned home. But how does Sakura feel about this? This story is about their relationship picking up from the point where he returns home. It is also about the hardships and trials that they have to go through to understand each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from this show.

Title: picking up from where we left off

Summary: Sasuke has finally returned home. But how does Sakura feel about this? This story is about their relationship picking up from the point where he returns home. It is also about the hardships and trials that they have to go through to understand each other.

Her shoulders slumped because of tiredness as she finished washing the last of the dishes. It had been two years since Sasuke had returned home already. He was still currently under suspension and under close surveillance. Only a few people were allowed contact with him directly. Naruto, her, and Kakashi had this "special" privilege. Basically, they were his babysitters. He was currently away on a mission with Naruto and Kakashi.

Since Sasuke refused to have Sakura in his presence and he didn't want her to be around him all the time, she became his house sitter instead. All he basically demanded of her so far was to wash the dishes and tend the garden. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere else in his house.

It wore her down to be in his presence though. At times, it was even degrading. Every once in a while, Sasuke would unfortunately be home when she came over. Either he would avoid her, or he would sit at the dining table and direct his impenetrating glare toward her back. He wouldn't speak or allow her to speak either. The eternal silence in his house was unnerving.

He also rarely spoke to her. When he did speak to her though, it was either to insult her or to issue a command. He didn't even bother to exchange pleasantries. The person that he spent most time with was usually Naruto and sometimes Kakashi. And if Sasuke didn't feel like talking to her when he needed her to do something for him, he would have Naruto act as his messenger.

At first the way Sasuke treated her, irked her and hurt her at the same time. But lately she had taken to just ignoring Sasuke's overbearing presence and manner. She had given up on trying to find the good within him. It was no use trying to change people like him, who only brought sorrow and grief to others. She didn't even think it was possible to do so. But if someone was able to do it, she'd give them a pat on the back then, for succeeding where she failed.

When she finished washing the dishes, she wiped the sink and made sure that everything was neat and orderly. She didn't want Sasuke to be on her case if she had left his house messy or something like that. The guy was a demented neat freak that was obsessed with keeping his house clean. When she walked out of his house, she saw Sasuke walking up the pathway. She did not acknowledge him, but simply brushed past him. Instead of worrying about Sasuke, she had more important things to worry about. Her duties and responsibilities to the hospital and her patients were the most important things in the world to her.

After working and training as Tsunande's apprentice for many years, she wasn't going to give up being a medic because of Sasuke's return. The only reason why she had worked so hard and gave up her social life was to catch up to Naruto and Sasuke. Occasionally when Ino persuaded her to go out, she would hang out with everyone at the Konoha club/bar. It felt awkward to go hang out at the bar/club now because **HE** would be there.

She didn't even know why he went to the bar/club with them. Probably he only went because Naruto either forced or begged him to go. He certainly wasn't there to socialize since he ignored everyone. He also made it evidently clear that he didn't want people hanging on him or asking him to dance on the dance floor. Either he would sit there quietly and brood or sulk, or he'd be glaring at some poor unfortunate soul. A lot of times she felt someone was watching and carefully observing her when she was at the club. She wasn't sure if it was actually Sasuke doing that, but she felt that it was him though. The only other main stalker that followed her around was Rock Lee. But when Lee made his entrances, everyone would be sure to notice him right away.

Tonight, she had received a phone call from Ino, who invited her to go hang out. She had thought about it for a while and then told Ino yes. She didn't have any majorly important surgeries tomorrow morning, so it was okay for her to go out and drink tonight. She didn't have much time left to get ready so she gave Ino a quick "bye" and then hung up. After she got out of the shower, she picked a miniskirt, a tube top, and a pair of matching heels. When she was done, she did her hair and put on a little bit of make up.

Right before she was about to leave though, she felt someone's presence in her living room, and then right behind her. She stiffened when she looked up and the mirror and saw him watching her: stoic and still devoid of any emotion whatsoever. She watched his eyes travel down at the length of her body and take in her apparel. Annoyed, she snapped, "What are you doing here Sasuke? Next time knock instead of breaking into my house. Besides, where's Naruto? Usually the two of you are always hanging out together. And you know that you're not supposed to be wandering around on your own. If any of the Anbu or Tsunande find out, you're going to get into big trouble."

He gave her a glare, "Why do you think I'm here then? Since Naruto and Kakashi are busy, that means that I have to be stuck with you. He's with Hinata and Kakashi is turning in the details of the mission to Tsunande." There was a brief moment of silence before he continued, "What's your problem with me entering your house like this anyways? You let me, Naruto, and Kakashi do this all the time before. You still let Kakashi and Naruto do that now. Does my presence bother you? Hn."

"Just hurry up and get out Sasuke. I'm going out tonight. I've already cleaned your house today, so if you have nothing else to say, leave. Why don't you go train or something. That seems to be the only thing you can do properly."

Before she could react or anything, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she was facing him. "Shut up and stay out of my business. You don't know anything about me. You're still as annoying as usual. Now, you're even more annoying. Hurry up. Naruto told me to escort you."

Angry, she tried making him release her, but in doing so, she made him tighten his grip on her wrist. After glaring out her for a few moments, he let go of her wrist and sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish. She gave an angry huff and made sure one more time that she looked okay and that she didn't leave the house too messy. She gave Sasuke one last peeved glance before leaving the room. She grabbed her keys and then went out the door. After Sasuke got out, she locked up and gave her keys to Sasuke so he would for her and also because he had pockets. He raised an eyebrow at her and muttered "hn" while taking the keys from her and putting them in his pocket.

While they were walking, Sasuke told her, "you look like a whore you know, parading around in an outfit like that at night. You could have least worn a jacket over that."

"Just shut up Sasuke and worry about yourself. Since when did you start noticing things about me anyways? Remember when we get to the club, just hang around Naruto and leave me alone. If being in my presence is that horrible to you, just don't hang around me then."

All he did in reply was mutter "hn," and continued walking with his hands in his pockets.


End file.
